Starting Over
by AnaxshiNearXVIAni-Nyu
Summary: It's always best to have a couple of aces up one's sleeve, in case things go wrong. Of course, if anyone had told him he would be being raised by muggles he would kill them. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, and Niccolo is just Tom Riddle. This is slightly AU, and yet at the same time canon. This will have Tomione, and be a bit of an incest fic being adopted brother x sister, so don't like don't read.

This is more of a summeryish chapter, so sorry if it seems rushed.

Chapter 1

Over the years he had collected hair, nails and even blood from his muggle had been a back up plan, in case if his Horcruxes ever failed. It was a potion invented by a Muggleborn wizard with a Squib mother, and was actually quite genius.

Simply put, one only had to collect samples of as many people as one could and put it into a potion that acted a lot like polyjuice but was much more permanent. Because it went and mingled the DNA of the samples to create a new DNA strand and then went into the takers body, replacing their DNA with the new DNA.

He had taken it in case his plan failed-it did.

As his curse backfired, he had apparated away and felt like he was on fire.

His body changed, shrinking as his body realigned itself.

He was younger, about two years old he noted as he looked in the mirror. He had a rather attractive appearance he noted. He had black hair, a fact he was grateful for. His eyes were blue- a dark, almost black purplish sort of blue. His skin was olive.

He looked nothing like he had as a child. He briefly wondered where he was.

It turned out that he was in Italy, and was quickly sent to an orphanage. They all thought he was born in 1979, and he pretended to have no memories. He was a good boy, never hurting any of the others and made friends with the other children. He didn't use his magic, and rarely spoke to snakes. He spent four years in Italy, until the day the came.

British dentists, muggles, on vacation and wanting another child. They already had a girl, a small thing with large and unruly brown hair and buck teeth.

They were John and Elaine Granger, their daughter Hermione. Muggles.

But still, the orphanage allowed them to adopt him.

The Grangers had renamed him, luckily they did not give him a boring,typical name like Tom.

No,they named him Niccolo, or Nico for short. Niccolo Cadmus Granger.

He was adopted.

It had taken him years, a new country and a new appearance, but still- he had done it.

Leaving Italy had been surprisingly difficult, but Elaine-his new mother- promised they would visit during the summer and he was allowed to write.

They decided to give him an in depth lesson on his family.

John Granger was actually the grand nephew of a Duke, and was officially knighted. He had no siblings, but his uncle had three children, two girls and one boy.

Elaine had four older brothers, and was actually half French. Her father was a Comte, while her mother was a British woman.

Both were actually filthy rich, but preferred living like upper middle class citizens. They owned a dentist practice.

Learning that he was technically related to nobility had made him want to fall over. _This_ was a background worthy of a descendant of Slytherin. They weren't bad, for muggles. They had even let him get a pet, and hadn't flinched when he said he wanted a snake. Not only did they get him a snake, they got him a snake egg, which he would be able to raise from birth.

He looked at John, down at the egg then back up.

His first pet.

He finally had a pet. A snake at that!

Hermione looked at the little egg in his hands and smiled.

The Grangers lived in a five bedroom bedrooms were studies, and it even had a library. His room was right next to Hermione's and was big. There was a queen sized bed with silk sheets and a plush blanket and many pillows.

It had an empty walk in closet, which had a dresser and many shelves.

it was,as a whole, as big as the Head Boy's dorm at Hogwarts.

They went to the tailors and other clothing stores to get him clothes and shoes.

He was no longer Tom Marvolo Riddle. He could not reveal himself to be Voldemort.

He was Niccolo Cadmus Granger. He was an Italian raised boy with a Grecian appearance adopted by Brits.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back! Updates for Starting Over will be Wednesdays-as long as I have a chapter finished.

Chapter 2)

It had been little over a year since Nico Granger had been adopted by the Grangers, and it was now September 19 1986, and they were celebrating Hermione's seventh birthday.

His 'official' birthday had been put at April 21st 1979 (it had been November 1981 when he had been put into the Italian Orphanage), so he was 151 days older than her on paper. Nico had his pet snake, Nagini, wrapped loosely around his shoulders as he sat on their couch.. He snuck a glance at his sister.

He knew without a doubt that she would get a Hogwarts letter, especially after seeing her levitating her books 14 days after his adoption.

 _Flashback_

 _John and Elaine were both at work, and Nico decided to go see what Hermione was doing. They were all muggles, but the weren't as filthy as his birth father Tom Riddle senior has been. He opened the door to his sister's room, and froze in surprise._

 _Standing in the middle of the bedroom, was Hermione. That wasn't surprising though. No, it was the hundreds of books that surrounded her, all open and a mini-tornado. A book would stop in front of her, flipping before she would take her finger and swipe it aside without touching it._

 _She was, he realized, using magic. This wasn't like when he was child, when he had been using underage magic. No, she was controlling her magic, using her finger like a wand, silently directing the books._

 _Finally, she noticed him and her eyes widened. Her hand flattened as she swiped it though the air in a horizontal line. The books shut and flew to the shelves._

 _"Nico! What are you?! Please don't tell anyone!"_

 _End FlashBack_

They had become closer after that, and Nico had allowed her to be with him with Nagini had hatched 46 days later. The snake was a year and a month old, and was usually with him or Hermione. Hermione had quickly become his best friend, the first friend he had in 59-60 years. The Death Eaters didn't really count.

John came out with Hermione's cake. It was white cake with strawberry filling and pink frosting. Happy Birthday was written on it in pale blue, and they all sung to her. He could still remember his first birthday at the Granger House. The cake had been chocolate, with green frosting that looked like snake scales and white writing. The filling was raspberry.

After cake, the parents cleaned up and he leaned over to hiss parselmouth in her ear. She couldn't speak the language, and her understanding of it was limited, but she did enjoy hearing it.

" _Happy Birthday Hermione_." He hissed, as Nagini moved to cover both their shoulders, her head resting on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione beamed at him, always happy to hear him speak parselmouth.

That was perhaps the most major reason he was so fond of her. Everyone had been fearful of his ability, even those who had worshiped the ground he walked upon. She had been excited, curious and had even admitted to being jealous. She was rather trusting of him, and his fondness for her grew because of it.

After he told her Happy Birthday, the Grangers came back in with presents. She opened four presents worth of books before grabbing his.

The box was the smallest, and inside was a bracelet. It was a silver snake, which could wrap around her forearm and wrist. The head would rest on her hand, and the snake had emeralds for eyes.

"Put it on me?" Hermione asked, holding out her arm. Nico obeyed as he took the snake out. He would put an enchantment on it later. Most likely after his first year at Hogwarts, four years from now.

"It looks great!" Nico grinned at her after putting the bracelet on her. She beamed back, and a thrill filled him at the symbol of Slytherin on her. She was his, and hell to anyone who tried to take her.

(considered ending it here...hmm..nah..) LiNEBREAK

His letter came in July of 1990, and John and Elaine had been rather accepting of the whole thing. They decided to head to Diagon Alley the following day.

"Nico, wake up! Its time to go. Mum, Dad,can we bring Nagini?" Hermione shouted the last part out his door.

"No sweetheart! Nagini has to stay." Elaine yelled. Nico groaned, and stripped off his emerald green pajamas.

"Morning Mione." Nico said, grinning over at her. She was no longer facing him, and was petting Nagini's head.

"Morning Nico. You dressed yet?" She asked.

"Almost." Nico had pulled on a dark blue shirt, nearly black jeans and shoes. He turned to look at her. She was wearing a pink shirt, light blue jeans and black boots. The snake bracelet he had given her for her seventh birthday was on her wrist. The eleven year old (physically) boy walked over to her. He dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Nico?"

"Hm?"

"We have to go." She reached up her hand and began to run her fingers through it.  
Nico sighed and pulled away. "Your right."

She got on her tiptoes, and pecked his cheek. "Let's go."

Nico and Hermione found Diagon Alley first, and ended up leading their parents inside. As soon as they were in the Alley, Nico grabbed Hermione's hand. "Let's stick together." He held up their hands. "So we don't get lost."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Mum?" She held out her other hand for Elaine, who took it. John took Elaine's free hand, and together the four went to Gringotts. They switched their pounds for Galleons, Knut and Sickles, and headed for the stores.

"Hey, that would be perfect for you Nico!" Hermione stopped in front of a store that sold trunks and bags. Nico followed her eyes and grinned.

"Yes it is Hermione. Nico, would you like that trunk?" Elaine asked, smiling. Nico nodded and they went inside.

"Sir, could we buy that trunk?" John asked, pointing at it. Hermione pulled Nico over to it to get a closer look.

"Ah,this beauty. Made of black walnut and dragonhide, expensive." The shop owner told them. "It actually has a secret compartment inside with an Undetectable Expansion Charm-it can hold alot more then it seems. It was built by Wallace Gaunt in the early medieval ages, and was only recently discovered. The Gaunts were Parselmouths, and though the trunk can be used by non-parselmouths there are a number of secrets this thing holds which only one of them can hold."

"Parselmouth?" Elaine asked.

"Someone who can speak to snakes. A very rare skill, only a descendent of Salazar Slytherin has the ability nowadays."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Nico squeezed her hand and shook his head. That was a skill best kept secret between them.

"Maybe we should get Hermione a trunk too. She is starting next year after all." Nico suggested. Hermione beamed as their parents laughed.

"Indeed. We'll take that trunk and perhaps one like it?" John said. The shop owner hmed.

"Well, we do have a similar trunk. Made of mahogany and dragonhide. Has a secret compartment as well."

Hermione squealed on seeing the beautiful trunk. After buying the trunk, they set out shopping. After everything was bought (and in the best condition and of the most expensive suitable fabrics possible) they headed back home and Nico headed to his room. Hermione, after putting her trunk in her own room, joined him. She climbed in next to his bed as he opened a book.

It was _Hogwarts a History_ , and he began to read it aloud to her.

* * *

There you all go, the second chapter. REVIEW!


End file.
